Reach Out
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! Harry has been crushing on Draco for years. What happens when they see each other again in the most unlikely place? Gentleman's Choice.


Disclaimor: This is not a regular Harry Potter story. Harry is not married to Ginny, so if you don't like the whole Harry/Draco thing…leave now. You've been warned.

I don't own any of these characters. But I do own the plot. I also don't own the song in this story. It is Hilary Duff's song. I absolutely love it though.

* * *

**_Reach Out_**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I sat in one of the booths in back. The last thing I wanted was to draw attention to myself. Afterall, everyone knew who Harry Potter was. They all knew that I was the one who saved the wizarding world from one of the darkest wizards of all time and brought peace to both the magical and muggle worlds. And as of two years ago, that I was gay.

I had known since before I graduated Hogwarts that I was gay – the beginning of sixth year to be exact – and it was one of the reasons I found myself so fascinated with Draco Malfoy that year. I wouldn't say I was stalking him per say…

Okay! I was basically stalking him, but I had my reasons for that. He was sneaking death eaters into Hogwarts for Merlin's sake. Anyway, I began crushing on Malfoy at the end of seventh year, but then with the war and graduation, everything seemed so crazy. I never got a chance to really talk to him. And even after the war I didn't get a chance to talk to him.

The Malfoy family was never fully excepted after the war, even though they helped me greatly during the war. Afterall, if it wasn't for Narcissa, I wouldn't even be alive today. As for Lucius, he redeemed himself greatly by giving over the whereabouts of all his death eater buddies after the war. Then there was Draco. After extensive hours under verituserum, the Ministry finally deemed that Draco had been under the imperius curse during his sixth year.

Although they had done so much to reclaim their status in the wizardry world, there were still people who believed the Malfoys were still deviant, underhanded scoundrels. Which didn't help the Malfoys much with finding work – since after the war all their assets were frozen and their home was repossessed by the Ministry. So the family ended up moving out of the country almost a year after the war.

I never had a chance to talk to Draco before he left; and it has been nearly seven years since the war. And I'd never found someone who could make me angry, jealous, happy, dizzy and madly in love all at the same time. However, my friends never knew about my crush, which was why I was currently at Wizard's Choice, one of the top most gay bars in the magical realm.

My best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, were comfortable with my sexual preference and wanted me to find someone special, like the two of them did, like Ginny and Dean did, like Fleur and Bill did and so many others. So Seamus, who came out about his sexual preference three years ago, took me out to Wizard's Choice and who was currently wrapped around a hot brunette in the corner.

I wasn't very comfortable where I was. Seamus had come by Grimmauld Place earlier and had drastically changed my outfit for the evening. I was dressed in a pair of very tight black leather pants that according to Seamus made me look 'absolutely delicious'. I was also dressed in a long sleeved emerald green shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Seamus had even cut and styled my hair for the night, so instead of my hair in my face, it was cut short and spiked. Even I had to admit it looked amazing.

**_Let's go  
So bring your passport, boy  
I'm trying to show you the world  
I know your ex did you bad  
But I'm your new perfect man  
Dignity where you stand  
With just the touch of my hand  
I'm trying to show you my plan  
You got me, boy I'm a fan_**

I was currently nursing a glass of whiskey when the music changed and the entire room turned towards the door. I looked up from my back corner and my mouth went dry. Standing in the doorway stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. His smoky grey eyes looked as if they could pierce through me, right into my soul. His blond hair fell sexily into his eyes and his features were positively breathtaking with high cheekbones and porcelain skin. He wore a pair of low rise black jeans that hugged his legs very nicely and a silver silk shirt that hung open with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white wifebeater underneath.

I knew in a heartbeat exactly who it was that had captured the attention of everyone in the room.

Draco Malfoy.

He hadn't been seen in six years, so it wasn't surprising that the rest of the room didn't recognize him, but I had known Draco for too long, had fought with him too many times, and had fantasized about him for too many nights to just forget about him. He still looked as amazing as he did back in Hogwarts.

**_From the minute that you walked right through the door  
Thoughts are racing in my mind, time to explore  
I told my friends that I just gotta have him  
But don't look now, 'cause I see you starin' at him_**

I kept my eyes on Draco for most of the night. He looked absolutely delicious. Many men in the room were talking and groping him, which made my heart start racing and I could feel the green monster within me begin to awaken. I knew that my crush for Draco Malfoy had never gone away, but I had never thought it was as strong as it was at the moment.

"Hey, Harry."

I looked up to see Seamus sliding in next to me. I smiled at one of my long-time friends. He was the only one who knew about me and about my crush. He was very supportive of me in my liking Draco, including trying to get Ron and Hermione to stop being so close-minded on Draco.

"So I see you noticed our long missed ferret," Seamus mused as he took a sip from my glass.

"Where's your boy toy?" I asked.

"He's either getting a drink from the bar or banging some guy in the backroom."

"Nice," I said with a smile. Seamus was a definite social dater and would usually start out the night with one guy, move through two others and then go home with another.

"So what do you think of Malfoy showing up?" Seamus asked.

"It's weird that he would show up out of the blue like this," I commented.

"Actually he didn't just show up. According to the bartender, Malfoy works here. He works as a dancer here and has been working here for the past year."

My eyes widened drastically. "Are you serious? How has he been able to stay hidden for the past year?"

"There is a charm that was placed on all entrances, kind of like a wizard's oath, anyone who walks in is put under oath to not allow anyone or anything know that Draco works here. In their minds they know it's Malfoy, but they can't actually say it out loud."

"Then how did you find out how long Draco has been working here?"

"The bartender isn't under oath here because he's the manager. The charm only works on customers and the rest of the employee staff here," Seamus exclaimed.

I looked back over towards the bar, but Draco had disappeared. I looked around the rest of the club and found my blond god in one of the cages. He still wore his jeans and his silver shirt, except he had lost the wifebeater from before. My mouth watered at the sight of him grinding against those bars and I couldn't help but feel possessive. All I wanted was to run my hands over those well-defined abs and kiss those luscious lips.

**_Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight  
On a mission, for position by the end of the night  
It's like a prey, playin' games with the hunter  
No where to run boy, time to surrender_**

I wanted him desperately. My crush wasn't just a crush anymore, it was a full blown lust craze and I needed to feel his body against mine. I needed to feel his fingers run over my body and to hear his moans as I thrust into him. I needed him in every sense of the word: mind, body and soul. Starting with his body.

I didn't know how long I stared as Draco grinded and danced inside that cage, but I did know that it was well past midnight when he exited the cage and went to the bar. He seemed to be clocking out from his shift, which I was greatly happy for. I wanted him more then I've wanted anything in my entire life.

Seamus had left long ago with a some guy with a tongue piercing. As I made my way out of the booth I noticed a young brunette making his way over to my man. I scoffed at his attempts to get Draco's attention, but my scoff turned into a growl when the boy led Draco onto the dance floor and began grinding against him. I wanted to tear that boy to shreds as he ran his hands over the body that belonged to me and only me.

When that boy ran his hands over Draco's ass, all I saw was red. That boy wouldn't live to see the sunrise, I was going to avada kedavra his ass so hard he would still be feeling it even when he was dead.

**_And all I need is to feel you  
All I want is to feel you _**

**_Reach out and touch me  
(Before I go insane)  
Reach out and touch me  
(Boy don't you make me wait)  
I'm a diamond, and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me  
And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me_**

I made my way out of the booth onto the dancefloor. Draco was mine and only mine, even if he didn't know it. My eyes locked with his as I moved forward. His eyes widened in recognition and surprise. Obviously he didn't expect to see me here and apparently he didn't expect the 'boy-who-lived' to be gay. My lips quirked up in a smirk when I saw the sweep of his eyes and in my mind I could tell he was checking me out. I kept my eyes locked with his as I put an arm between him and the fifteen year old.

"Beat it kid," I snapped at the boy.

I pushed him out of the way and placed my hands on Draco's hips. I could feel Draco tense slightly beneath me, but he seemed to relax after a few minutes and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You mind?" I asked.

"No," He shook his head, "In fact I'm kind of glad. That kid was a bit of a freak."

I chuckled a bit. I pulled him closer and swayed along to the music. It felt amazing to have his hands on me. One of his hands was playing with the strands of hair on my neck while the other had its index finger pressing against my pulse point.

"So, what brought you back?" I asked as we moved to the beat.

Draco bit his lip and looked down. He removed his hands from my shoulders and for a second I felt that I had offended him, but he took my hand and pulled me towards the back of the club. I followed in confusion as he pulled me up a flight of stairs and opened a door on the right. I was beyond confused because Seamus had told me that the only thing above the club was the manger's bedroom. _Was Draco sleeping with the manager?_

"This is my room. Don't worry I'm not sleeping with the manager, I just live here because I have nowhere else to live," He stated as he pulled me inside.

I looked around the small room. It was bare except for a bed and a dresser. Other then that, there was nothing. Draco moved towards another door, which I assumed was the bathroom, and walked inside. He came back out a minute later in boxers and a tshirt. He placed the clothes he had worn previously in a bag by the door, which I guessed he used as a dirty clothes hamper.

"You want to sit?" Draco asked as he sat down on the foot of his bed. I bit my lip and took a seat next to him.

"I hope I didn't offend you when I asked why you came back," I said.

"No, you didn't. I just didn't want anyone to hear us," I watched as he looked away from me and for a second I thought he wanted to get away from me.

"My parents died about four years ago. My father found my mother beaten and raped hanging from our home out east. Apparently some of our former enemies found where we were hiding and took their revenge. My father didn't handle it well and took his life about a month later. I moved back here because the Ministry offered me protection against any enemies that might try to kill me."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I looked down to see Draco fiddling with his hands and I took them in mine. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

**_Like a prayer, your touch can take me there  
In my mind, you and me in a secret affair  
Oh boy you're killing me and you don't even know it  
Try to hold back but I can't control it_**

"Draco, I need to tell you something."

He continued to look at me.

"I've had a crush on you since our sixth year at Hogwarts. I don't know when it started, but one day I saw you and you were no longer the bouncing ferret in my eyes. You were beautiful. But then with the war going on, I never had a chance to actually tell you how I felt. I decided once the war was over that I was going to tell you everything, but then you and your family disappeared and there was no rumor or any trace to where you three had gone. And then I saw you tonight and my crush came back full force, which kind of explains why I was jealous when I saw you dancing with that boy."

I was beyond red at that point…in fact I had turned bright red when I called him beautiful. I waited nervously while he processed everything I had said.

"You were jealous," He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," I said with a light slap on his shoulder.

"No seriously. You've liked me for that long?"

I nodded. "Yea, but I won't pressure you into anything. I know you probably don't like me in that way. I mean, we haven't ever spoken with each other that didn't involve a threat or a hex and – " A finger met my lips.

"You talk to much," Draco said as he removed his finger and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened slightly before falling closed.

I unraveled our hands and pressed one of them against his cheek and the other around his back. I deepened our kiss and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth as he granted me entry; it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my entire life. I pulled him on top of me as I laid down on his bed. I slid my tongue along every cavern of his mouth before sucking his tongue into my mouth and massaging it with mine.

I tangled my hand into his hair and pressed my other one against the small of his back. His body pressed against mine was everything I had ever dreamed about. I had always dreamed about the two of us together; my favorite being the two of us at Hogwarts during our seventh year, what happened during our sixth year never happened in my dream, and everything just seemed perfect in my dream that I never wanted to wake up.

His hands running along my ribs pulled me from my thoughts and caused me to break the kiss as a small laugh escaped my lips. Draco gave me a knowingly look before running his hands down my ribs again making me squirm.

"Are you ticklish?" Draco snickered.

I squirmed away from his grasp and grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head as I flipped him over. I straddled his waist and looked down at him. He was most definitely the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.

"What do you say we take this somewhere more private? Where we won't have to worry about people walking in on us," I whispered before pressing my lips to his again.

"Most definitely," Draco muttered once we pulled apart.

I apparated us back to Grimmauld Place, right into my bedroom. Draco took a quick look around before pulling me to the bed and pushing me down before climbing on top of me.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," I said back before taking his lips against mine. Tonight, I was going to show him every detail of my most treasured fantasy.

**_So, I'm steppin' to ya', skip the "How ya doin'?"  
Grab your hand and pull you closer to me yeah  
Out the door we're slippin', then we start to kissing  
Boy you're invited to my fan-ta-ta-sy _**

We kissed for what felt like hours and I was perfectly content doing as such; it felt amazing being able to kiss Draco after wanting him for so long, but at the same time I desperately craved some skin on skin contact.

Thinking the same thing Draco pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground. He, then, began pressing kisses down the side of my jaw. I let out a low groan of pleasure as he licked the shell of my ear before biting the lobe. He nibbled down the side of my neck and sucked at my pulse point as his hands slid my shirt up my body. One of my hands grasped at his hair, while the other grabbed at the sheets. Pleasure was shooting all over my body.

I lifted up the upper part of my body so Draco could remove my shirt and I finally got my first taste of skin on skin contact from my long time crush. And it was excruciatingly delicious. I brought Draco's lips back to mine and ravished his mouth with everything I had. Our chests pressed together was a perfect fit.

I laid against my sheets as Draco pressed kisses down my neck and between kisses, nibbled and licked all over my chest, leaving tiny little red marks over every inch. I squirmed beneath him in discomfort, my pants were unbelievably too tight and I needed release.

"Draco…" I heard myself groan.

"Yes," He muttered in a teasing tone as he licked against my nipple. I arched into his touch as he kissed and nibbled around my areola before pulling it into his mouth. My entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Please."

"Please what?"

I sighed in frustration. "You know what…dammit."

"No I don't think I do," He whispered.

I groaned out in frustration and tangled my hands in his hair. If he didn't get it, then I would have to show him.

**_And all I need is to feel you  
All I want is to feel you _**

**_Reach out and touch me (Reach out)  
(Before I go insane)  
Reach out and touch me  
(Boy don't you make me wait)  
I'm a diamond, and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me (Reach out and touch me)_**

I pulled him up and pressed my lips back against his. I slithered my free hand between our bodies and cupped him through his boxers, eliciting a moan from the blond above me. I smirked into the kiss before I flipped the two of us over. I pulled his hips up and slid his boxers off him easily, his cock smacking against his stomach.

I laid against his body completely, rubbing my hips against his, causing some rather delicious friction. Draco moaned beneath me and tried to wriggle out from under me, causing even more friction between us.

I pressed open-mouth kisses in a path from Draco's neck to his waistline. Alternating between sucking at his pulse points and nipples, nibbling at his collarbone and different parts of his torso, and licking at the many bite marks I left.

I wanted to make Draco feel exceptional, so as I moved down his body, I ran my fingers over and around his length. Stroking and pulling and stroking some more. As I kneeled between his legs, I gave him a mischievous smirk before I took his entire erection into my mouth - deep throating it.

"Oh! MERLIN!" Draco screamed, arching off the bed, so only his head and feet were holding him up.

I smiled around his cock and pushed his hips back down on the bed and began sucking and licking at his appendage. I swallowed - my throat constricting around his cock - and caused more moans to come pouring out of my crush's mouth.

I moved from deep throating and sucking to nipping and licking, as well as going from a shallow, quick rhythm to deep, slow rhythm. Each time I changed my pattern, Draco would either clutch at my shoulders, my hair, the sheets or the headboard, digging his nails into them all.

"Harry..." His whine told me exactly what he meant. I took him completely into my mouth and sucked..._HARD!_

With a scream, Draco orgasmed into my mouth, clutching my hair the entire time. I swallowed every last bit of his sweet release and licked him clean as I listened to his ragged breathing above me.

I slithered back up his body and when he opened his eyes, I licked my lips.

"You taste delicious," I whispered to him, causing him to moan again. I pressed my lips against his, running my tongue along the insides of his mouth, allowing him to taste himself.

I pulled away from him and moved off the bed. He gave me a look that was clearly bewildered.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, as if I could read his thoughts.

I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my leather pants and slid them off in one motion - I didn't have any boxers on because Seamus said they wouldn't work with the leather pants - before rejoining Draco in the bed. I aligned my naked body with his and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled his left leg over mine and pressed slow, passionate kisses along his jaw, neck and his lips. I ran my right hand over his chest and back, while my left arm cradled his head and my left hand played with his hair.

It felt amazing to have him in my arms and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**_Reach out and touch me  
(Before I go insane)  
Reach out and touch me  
(Boy don't you make me wait)  
I'm a diamond, and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me  
And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me_**

I felt Draco's hands on my back, stroking it as he returned my kisses. I could also feel his cock making a recovery against my thigh. I gently rolled on top of him and grabbed the jar of lube from my bedside table.

I spread it over my right index and middle finger. I told Draco to wrap his legs around my hips and I pressed my index finger against the surface of Draco's opening. I shoved it inside him and immediately went shell-shocked.

"You're a VIRGIN!"

Draco looked up at me with pain filled eyes and I quickly removed my finger. Draco Malfoy was a _**virgin**_?! _How could he be a virgin?_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "You shouldn't be giving something so precious away to someone you don't love."

_Believe me I know._

"Harry, I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you, but this is your virginity. This is something very sacred and you shouldn't give it away to just anyone."

"But I'm not giving it to just anyone. I'm giving it to you...I want to give it to you. Please!" Draco whispered to me.

I took a deep breath. Draco was giving me his 'puppy dog' eyes and I was an absolute sucker for those. I swallowed hard and nodded. I knew that if I continued resisting that Draco would continue to be persistent. I again pressed my index finger against his opening and I could just tell just by pressing my finger against the puckered opening, that Draco was too tense. I leaned over him, so our faces were inches apart.

"Draco," I whispered into his ear. "You need to relax."

Draco nodded slightly and when I again pressed my finger against his entrance, his eyes scrunched up in concentration as if he was waiting for the pain. I knew that it would hurt ten times worse for him if he didn't relax. I captured his lips in a hard, passionate kiss, catching him off guard. Draco tangled his tongue with mine and I felt him finally relax.

I shoved my index finger inside and left it there while Draco adjusted to the feeling.

"Are you...alright?" I asked, my breathing slightly harsh.

"Yeah," He nodded. "You can move."

I slowly slid my finger out and then back in, creating a steady rhythm. I added my middle finger after a few more thrusts. I curled my fingers inside him, hoping to give him some pleasure. I curled them slightly more to the left and Draco let out a low moan.

_Found it._

I pressed against his prostate again and watched in delight as he squirmed beneath me. I added my ring finger and scissored them. I wanted Draco as prepared as possible, so that he wouldn't feel anymore pain then he should. When I finally felt that Draco was as prepared as any, I pulled my fingers out of him.

I chuckled at the disppointed groan, but hushed him with a kiss. I told him to hold onto me and he dug his nails into my shoulders. I covered my erection with plenty of lube and pressed the head of my cock against his loosened entrance. I pressed in slowly, gritting my teeth at the tightness and heat of his insides. I could feel Draco's nails biting into my shoulders and I just knew that there would be blood stains on my back come morning. As soon as I was fully sheathed, I stayed still until Draco could get ready to the new feeling. I knew what it was like. A few fingers were very different from the full, hard feeling of a cock.

**_Let's go  
I'm here to play with fire  
Your body's my desire  
The time to flirt across the room  
Doesn't expire  
'Cause you're a superstar  
Get in my super car  
The paparazzi watching us  
T-t-too bizarre  
I know I took it far  
But look how good you are  
And look how good you look  
One touch, I'm supercharged_**

I must have waited a good five minutes before Draco finally gave me a nod to move. I slowly withdrew from his body and pushed back in, his muscles constricting around me in vice-like grip. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from pounding into him. I exhaled loudly when I was fully inside him again. His nails clawed down my back a few inches as he got used to the feeling. I began a very slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt him.

I thrusted into him at a steady beat when he suddenly let out a loud moan. My lips pulled themselves into a feral grin - there it is. I pulled back out, almost to the tip, and rammed back into him, hitting that exact spot again and again.

With each thrust of my hips, Draco's legs tightened even more around my waist, his nails clutched even tighter into my flesh and his moans grew louder and longer. I continued my harsh and rough pounding into his tight body and brought my hand down and began pumping his cock in time with my thrusts.

"Harry...I'm so close," Draco panted beneath me. I sped up my thrusts and just as I slid my thumb over the top of his cock, he let out a scream as he came over both our chests. His muscles tightened around me in death grip and with a roar I came inside him. I fell against him as I tried to regain my breathing. I pulled out and rolled over onto my side and pulled him close.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded and pressed a kiss against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his torso and tangled our legs together. He laid his head against my chest and soon enough Draco fell asleep.

I don't know how long I stayed awake, but when I finally did fall asleep, all I could see was Draco's face and his body wrapped around mine.

**_Baby, can't you see how you're affecting me  
Baby sensual, physical, fantasy  
Maybe fate brought the two of us closer now  
Don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna  
Reach out and touch me_**

It's been nearly six months since Draco and I got together. And like I guessed, his nails did leave scratch marks on my back, a lot of them. Which I got a lot of heat for at work. Draco quit his job at Gentleman's Choice and moved in with me. We were absolutely happy together and when it came to sex...well let's just say that the last major earthquake wasn't because of the shift in tectonic plates. And go figure - Draco topped that night.

Our friends were more then supportive of us and some of them - well the girls mostly - were already talking about a wedding. Which isn't necessarily out of the question, but Draco and I want to wait a while before that happens. We want to spend our time together traveling the world and just enjoying life. Afterall, neither of us grew up with a very cheerful childhood.

"Harry?"

"In here, Draco," I stated. I got up from my seat in the library and pushed the pensieve back into its cupboard. I loved to look at the first time we got together all those months ago every once in awhile.

I felt two arms encircle my shoulders and a kiss on my neck. I tangled my right hand in his hair and pulled him around for a kiss. I pulled him into my lap and continued our kisses. I loved his kisses, they were truly intoxicating, like a drug. I moaned into his mouth as he dragged his nails over my nipple.

I ran my hands underneath his shirt and pulled it over his head. I never grew tired of him and everyday I always discovered something new about him. Like how he squirmed whenever I licked the spot right behind his neck or how whenever I lightly ghosted my fingers over his ribs, he would laugh hysterically.

"What do you say we continue this in the bedroom?" I asked.

"Why not right here? Afterall, we haven't done it somewhere unusual in quite some time," Draco whispered as he pressed kisses against my neck.

My lips pulled into a smirk. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood up. I walked over to the bookshelves against the wall and shoved Draco against them. He let out a moan as our erections were pressed together and I captured his mouth with mine.

"Is this unusual enough for you?" I asked.

Draco smirked before unwrapping his legs from around me and standing in front of me. He divested himself of his clothes and laid down on my desk, beckoning me over to him. I shook my head and walked over to him, divesting myself of my clothes as well. I crawled on top of the desk and pressed my body against his.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well...It's two syllables. They are practically mirrored objects of each other. I believe you should know this. It's a little thing called 69."

I chuckled as I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I get to top."

Who'd have thought that all this happened just because I 'reached out'. It was definitely a dream come true.


End file.
